This disclosure relates to biodegradable components, and more particularly to starch-based biodegradable components, tooling and processes therefor.
Polystyrene foam is known and used as a packaging material for shipping, household items, cars, and other areas of manufacture and transportation. For instance, polystyrene foam materials are used to prevent damage to manufactured items during transportation, as well as adding stability to packaging during the shipping process.